The present invention generally relates to a large-sized parasol having a canopy sideways supported by a post, and in particular to a device for controlling canopy opening/closing of the large-sized parasol.
Umbrellas and parasols are commonly used in shielding people in sunny and rainy areas. A common structure of umbrellas and parasols includes a central post along which a runner is movably mounted. A crown is attached to a top end of the central post. Ribs extend from the crown for supporting a canopy. Stretchers extend from the runner and pivoted to the ribs whereby by moving the runner along the central post, the ribs are caused to move toward/away from the central post and thus opening/closing the canopy.
Such a structure works well for small-sized umbrellas. However, for large-sized parasols which is generally for shielding sun light, the central post stands for a problem in efficient use of the space under the canopy. Thus large-sized parasols with sideways support canopy are available in the market. A mechanism to open the canopy of such large-sized parasols includes a rope which drives the canopy between an open position and a closed position. The mechanism, however, requires a complicated and thus expensive structure.
It is thus desirable to provide a parasol opening device having a simple and thus cheap structure for overcoming the above problem.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a parasol opening device having a simple structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a parasol opening device that is easy to operate.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a parasol opening device adapted to be incorporated in a parasol, wherein the parasol comprising a tubular post for movably receiving the parasol opening device therein, the parasol opening device being movable along the post between a first position and a second position, an arm having a first end pivotally attached to the parasol opening device and a second end to which a canopy system is pivoted, a link having a first end pivoted to the post and a second end pivotally attached to a slide which is movable along the arm and a rope having a predetermined and fixed length, the rope partially extending through the post, the parasol opening device and the arm with a first end of the rope fixed to the post and a second end of the rope attached to a runner of the canopy system whereby driving the rope causes the canopy system to open/close, the parasol opening device comprising a movement control device for guiding/controlling the parasol opening device to move along the post between the open position and the closed position and thus driving the rope to open/close the canopy system.